Lovers Arcana
The Lovers Arcana (恋愛, Ren'ai or 恋人, Koibito) is a recurring Arcana in the Persona series. Overview In tarot readings, the Lovers Arcana initially represented two paths life could lead to, and thus a symbol of standing at a crossroad and needing to make a decision. Today, however, it is portrayed more of a symbol of love and romantic relationships, although it can also be a symbol of finding agreement with an ordinary friend or even two conflicting elements within. Gameplay-wise, the Personas of the Lovers Arcana are commonly associated with Support-Healing attributes; these Personas are usually fairies or important figures in history or mythology that were known as the wife (or husband) of another figure. A commonality among individuals of the Lovers Arcana is their popularity and their emphasis on social interaction. Lovers characters are almost always the "popular" ones, and almost always have a canon romantic interest in the protagonist. Appearances & Persona ''Megami Ibunroku Persona Persona 2: Innocent Sin The Lovers Tarot is the arcana of the playable character Lisa Silverman, as well as her initial Persona, Eros. Lisa can both obtain Eros Prime if certain requirements are fulfilled, and her ultimate Persona, Venus, if the player collects the Pink Argus Mask. Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Persona 3 The Lovers Arcana Social Link is represented by Yukari Takeba, a member of SEES and the classmate of the Protagonist. The Social Link can be initiated after July 23rd, furthermore, the Protagonist must have his Charm status maxed out before creating the Lovers Arcana social link with Yukari. The Lovers Arcana powers up every time the Protagonist interacts with Yukari, where he helps her mend her relationship with her mother and cope with her father's death. Completing the Lovers Social Link allows Yukari to start accepting her mother and fall in love with the Protagonist. Yukari would then grant the Protagonist her Cellphone-strap, bestowing the Ultimate form of the Lovers Arcana, Cybele, the Earth Mother. The Lovers Arcana is also the Persona Arcana of Yukari Takeba. Persona 3 FES The Lovers Arcana remains relatively the same as ''Persona 3, however, an exclusive Persona, Alp was added in the Lovers Arcana repertoire. ''Persona 4 The Lovers Arcana is represented by Rise Kujikawa, a teen-idol enrolling in Yasogami High School and a member of the Investigation Team. After rescuing Rise from the Midnight Channel, Rise took an apparent liking to the Protagonist, but does not create any Social Link until July 23rd, the day after their first-term examinations. As mentioned above, the Lovers Arcana Social Link is automatically initiated during the story-line, where the Investigation Team meets up in the Junes Food Court after the examination. There, Rise expresses her interest in the Protagonist, and requests the Protagonist takes her to "cool places" around Yasoinaba, since she, as an idol felt awkward to visit Yasoinaba alone. Through the Protagonist' interaction with Rise, Rise reveals her conflicted urge of returning to showbiz, in which the Protagonist helps her to understand her true desires. By the end of the Social Link, Rise realizes that 'Risette' isn't a fabricated personality, but one of her many traits. Upon her realization, Rise exclaims that she would return to showbiz, hoping to show the world her other traits other than 'Risette'. With Rise finally finding her resolution, her Persona transmogrifies into Kanzeon. Rise would also grant the Protagonist her signed photo, bestowing the Ultimate Form of the Lovers Arcana, Ishtar, the Goddess of Love. Persona 4 Arena The Lovers Arcana is represented by Rise Kujikawa, and Yukari Takeba with her Persona Isis. Card Designs Category:Tarot *